A great deal of interest and discussion has recently been devoted to the construction of walls, fencing, and barriers along borders between nations as well as other properties and locations. Such barriers are desired to resist passage of unauthorized people and vehicles across those borders. Known barriers resist such passage not only through the barrier but also over the barrier.
Known barriers typically comprise fencing and steel piers or panels, which may be unsightly and relatively simple to evade or defeat. More substantial barriers like, for example, the Berlin wall and similar structures have been provided as solid concrete walls. While these concrete wall structures are more difficult to pierce, they have a variety of negative aspects. For example, the cost to produce a concrete wall is much more than that to erect fencing and/or steel pier systems. Additionally, concrete walls are generally solid structures that provide little or no ability to see through the barrier. Security professionals on the ground thus cannot view activities occurring on the opposite side of the barrier without requiring additional resources like cameras or mirrors mounted on the barrier.
Such solid structures can also have negative environmental impacts including impeding the flow of winds and water drainage which may affect not only the land but also the nearby habitats of animals and plants. Solid wall structures also obstructing the movement of animals, insects, and plants which can affect their ability to migrate, find food, mate, pollenate, and spread among other aspects.